Quest for the chaos emeralds pt 1
Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been editing for a while. I was in other fandoms like Sondash and Wildehopps (Sonic x Ranbow dash and Nick Wilde x Judy hopps). Also I decided to erase the MLP in the story because Im not that not that big of a brony so I don't know much about MLP. So I decided to make it about The legend of Kora.But here is a disclaimer: In the Kora universe it's the time which Kora gets her air bending. I haven't been watching the show so yeah anyway I will try to edit as much as I can.See ya guys later! -Marcelle The pups and Ryder were relaxing when Sonic came through a portal. Chase: Sonic? What are doing here? Sonic:Chase I need your help to find the Chaos Emeralds. Tails told me that there scattered throughout diffrent dimensions. So will you help me? Chase: Yeah. definitely . Ryder:I'll get the machine reads in our. That next morning Chase and Sonic was about to leave. Sonic: We'll be back Ryder. Ryder: Good luck guys. Sonic and Chase headed through the portal and found them in Republic city Sonic:Where are we? Ryder:Chase,Sonic can you hear me? Ryder was talking through Chase's collar. Sonic: Loud and clear Ryder.Whats up? Ryder: A few hours ago Me and Tails was able to get a Chaos Emerald tracker into Chase's puptag. Sonic:Well that will come in handy.Thanks Ryder. Ryder:No problem! See ya later! Chase saw that Sonic had a poster the said "If anyone can beat the champ they get this gem" Chase: Sonic do you think there talking about a Chaos Emerald? Sonic:They have to be.Im thinking we try and fight but first we need to know are enemy first.So we watch a few matches and see how strong he or she is.Sound good? Chase: Definitely! Sonic: It isn't until later so we have time.Come on let's explore. Chase:Right behind you Sonic! 3 hours later Sonic and Chase were at the at the pro-bending stadium ready to see some action but Chase was starting to feel nervous with everyone looking at them. Chase: Hey Sonic. Sonic:Yeah? Chase: I feel kinda uncomfortable with everyone looking at us. Sonic:Well we arent exactly something they see everyday. Chase:That makes sense. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for another epic pro-bending fight? Everyone cheered loudly makeing Sonic and Chase cover there ears. Announcer: As you know after the pro-bending match we will see who can stand against the champion of the ring and who can get the mystic gem!! Everyone was amazed by the green emerald he was holding while Chase and Sonic smiled at each other. Announcer: Now let's get on with the pro-bending. We have the rematch everyone looking forward to. THE FIRE FERRETS VS THE WOMBATS! The audience cheered louder once again making Chase and Sonic cover there ears. Sonic: Jeez these folks sure do like this pro-bending stuff huh? Chase: Yeah. I'm scared I might go deaf. They saw two teams come out at opposite places. One team wearing red, another team wearing black. Announcer: But first I have some guest in the audience two very special guest. Suddenly a light turned on above Sonic and Chase, making them cover the eyes. Announcer: Ah Sonic and Chase. The champ said you would be here. Sonic can Chase went wide eyed. Announcer: Now! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! The audience roared in cheers, but Sonic and Chase were to surprised to notice. Chase: So...tha champ knows us, I guess. Sonic: Yeah. Keep your eyes open for anything that looks supious Chase. Chase nodded as they watch the bending fight. The fight was pretty interesting for the pup and hedgehog. They never saw someone able to use element like earth, water and fire with there bare hands. Soon the Fire Ferrets won and there was the biggest cheer they had ever heard. Announcer: Well it seem the Fire Ferrets have won! Now let's get ready for the fight! Introducing the champion: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG Sonic eyes went wide as he saw a black hedgehog with a smirk on his face and Chaos Emerald. Sonic: Huh, did not see that coming. Chase: Uh...Sonic who's that? Sonic: That's my friend/rival Shadow.